


Do Something.

by agentemaria4722



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Minor Will Daniels/Jemma Simmons, Season 3 AU, but only for a tiny moment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27789160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemaria4722/pseuds/agentemaria4722
Summary: It’s been six months since Jemma’s lost and Fitz can’t give up, he has end to wait and being careful, he needs to find her or he would die trying.
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Do Something.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m here to share my second long fanfic, after 4 years in the fandom I finally find the value to share my fanfics with you. 
> 
> English isn’t my first language and I don’t have a beta so all the edit, translate and mistakes are completely mine. 
> 
> I’m working on another fanfic (go to read it! FitzSimmons au with Betty la fea) and I’m going to be very focus on it, so I will try to update this fanfic once per week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monolith do something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I’m here sharing my second long fic with you. English is not my first language and I don’t have a beta so all the edit, translation and mistakes are completely mine.

The monolith, the Universe, God, whatever, had heard his pray and now he was being swallowed by the wave of black liquid, his stomach was spinning while that disgusting liquid dragged him and didn’t help him to calm down when he fell behind his back on what seemed to be rocky floor. His vision was clouded for a few moments, there was a lot of blue in his blurred field of vision; when he managed to get up and focus his gaze, he found a whirlpool of sand and thunder through which he had been thrown and which gradually grew smaller until it closed in a single blow.

“What the hell?” He murmured.

The ground was sand, everything looked blue, the meters of sand around it only was different in terms of the tone of blue. He got up from the ground and gasp surprised when he saw two moons, the weight of reality hit him hard and he didn't need to be a genius to know that he was on another planet, even, surely in another solar system.

The weapon had been dragged with him, verified the number of bullets that he had and then searched in his pockets, he only have his wallet and his cell phone. Checking the signal reception was a little dumb optimism, he only had the instinct to do that before he opened the camera and took a picture of the two moons.

“Jemma!”

He didn’t know how big the planet was and it was obvious that after six months she wouldn't be in the same place, at this point he didn't even know if she was alive; in less than ten minutes here and just a few steps, he couldn’t help but notice that this place was a desert, there was no water or food to survive even though atmospheric conditions were similar to those of the Earth. But being honest, he had finished waiting and thinking too carefully about each action, he was determined to find Jemma or die in the attempt.

”JEMMA!” he screams again “¡Jemma!”

He walked, walked and walked but there were only large mountains of sand and kilometers of sand plains, there was only sand. His heart was beating very fast, in six months she might have moved far enough from her arrival point to find food and water, and with every step he took and the flatter of sand he saw, the fear of finding her body was only growing. 

“Jemma! Jemma!”

His throat hurt and felt dry, but his only purpose in this place was to find her and take her home, so he didn't stop.

“JEMMA! SIMMONS JEMMA!”

How many Jemmas could be here? In fact it was irrelevant, because he only had an interest in a specific Jemma, even on Earth despite the number of Jemmas that surely existed and the millions of women who also lived on Earth, he only had eyes and heart for Jemma Anne Simmons.

“SIMMONS! SIMMONS! Oh for God’s sake! JEMMA! JEMMA!”

“FITZ!”

That was the first time he had an answer.

“JEMMA!” He shouted even louder.

At this point he didn’t care if he was in a hostile field and had no idea of what the planet has living in, he didn’t care anything of that, he just wanted to get to her. Her voice was heard far away but if he think about it, it was the closest that he had been to her in months.

“JEMMA! WHERE ARE YOU? JEMMA! JEMMA! JEMMA!”

“LEO!”

That was her, her voice. She was calling him.. Jemma... She was still far away but she was definitely.

“JEMMA!” He shouted harder, if it was possible “JEMMA!”

“LEO!”

”JEMMA!”

With each step, her voice felt closer, he was climbing a sand dune as fast as his feet allowed it, trying not to stumble on more than one occasion. When he climbed to the top, he found the figure of a small woman, her blouse was torn and her hair escaped from an improvised ponytail, but he would still recognise her anywhere.

“Jemma” he gasp and then smiled “JEMMA! JEMMA!”

“FITZ!”

He stumbled and fell through the dune, something entered under his pants and cut his calf which made him complain but neither the pain nor the hot blood falling through his skin could stop him from looking for Jemma Simmons. He had waited long enough to see her alive and well, looking for her all this months, feeling a huge void and pain for her disappearance. He need her. Jemma.

He didn’t expect a huge canyon to separate them, he had been so distracted to see her for the first time in months that he didn’t realise that there was a huge canyon in the middle of them two, quite literally, because he was just two steps away from the huge canyon. Jemma seemed as shattered as he was, she still far from him but he was still able to see her face.

The confusion didn't end there, there was a man next to her, a man who looked even more scrambled and confused than she did.

Honestly... He didn't know what to think, feel or do, one part of he couldn't contain the happiness of finding her, the other was confused and scared by the man who was by her side and the other one, still didn’t overcome the initial shock of knowing that their where on another planet and finally, he was frustrated because there was an canyon separating them and he have no idea of how to cross it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts, I love read and answer you commentaries about it. My first chapter is always the short one and i think that the next ones will be more longer 
> 
> I have a tumblr account, I’m taking prompts for new fan fics https://pau4722.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> Also I have an Instagram account, it’s my personal account but if you want to send me a message with suggestions I will answer you @bloodycosmossss


End file.
